Heart of Stone
by the-yellow-rose-girl
Summary: Spring Tyzula Week 2016. They're kind of funny and kind of sad and mostly both. Weird love told in 100 word drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Spring Tyzula Week 2016. I'm doing one of those strict word prompt deals for a second time for all the wonderful prompts.**_

* * *

 **001\. Cosmic**

Ty Lee thought they were destined for each other.

Their stars had aligned and the infinite cosmos chose _them_ for an eternal and beautiful love. Oh, but Ty Lee could not have been more wrong, as she learns today.

Azula could never be _destined for her_ because of this. It is just _atrocious_. Ty Lee has never been put off by any of Azula's wicked habits and cruel comments, or her very deplorable beliefs.

No, this is a dealbreaker.

"What do you mean you don't like turtleducks, you monster?" Ty Lee shrieks as she holds Snuggles closer to her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**002\. Hot & Cold**

Ty Lee thought that sometimes she might actually have a heart, but most of the time she found out she was wrong. Azula was very focused on herself and on her own ascent, while Ty Lee had to hold her down. But she wanted to fly too.

It was worse that Azula was right there with her, talking about their future, like they could fly together. But tomorrow she would change her mind, or at least forget these promises.

Thing was, when things were good between them and they both flew, it was worth the pain when things were bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**003\. Candy**

Ty Lee was not as sweet as she looked. She could fill the room with her sweet personality, colorful aura and desperate attempts to keep everyone happy, but when she cracked, she _cracked_.

Azula, for some time, had no tolerance for those moments. Ty Lee was supposed to be perfect, to remain the pinnacle of sugary fantasies and that was infuriating.

"You like to pretend I'm perfect, and then when _I_ snap—"

"Not everything is about you!" Ty Lee screamed.

"Now, that is a hasty assumption."

Ty Lee sank to the floor and glared at the ceiling.

Azula shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

**004\. Paradise**

Azula was paradise, no matter how screwed up everything around her was.

Ty Lee would pursue that fantasy of a happy ending no matter the circumstances. She was told to stay away, that Azula was a disease, that Azula would chew her up and spit her out yet again. Oh, but, no, no, no, it could not be true when kissing her was the most ecstatic feeling in the world.

"Wanna run away?" Ty Lee asked once, as she pulled away from the Elysium that was those now-smirking lips.

"No," Azula replied, kissing Ty Lee again.

Things were perfect here.


	5. Chapter 5

**005\. Fairy Tales**

"Well, that's your Princess Charming," Zuko says and Ty Lee pouts. "She's so noble and flawless. Everyone's dream girl."

"Stop criticizing our legendary love story, Zuko," Ty Lee replies.

"Of all the things my sister will be remembering eternally for, a legendary romance is not on the list," Zuko states.

Ty Lee glares even harder, but can't keep up the cruel expression for long.

"She's not perfect."

"She thinks she is," Zuko replies without hesitation.

Ty Lee sighs with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I think she's perfect _for me_ and I will have my legendary love story wedding."


	6. Chapter 6

**006\. Dragons**

"You like dragons, don't you?" Ty Lee says, shaking the plush dragon in front of Azula's face again. The princess remains as impassive as she has been for this entire conversation. "You like it. You should have it."

"Keep it. Burn it. I don't want a stuffed animal," Azula says, but it still does not seem to get through to Ty Lee. Ugh.

Ty Lee sighs and groans and wails.

"I'm giving it to you in a romantic way," Ty Lee admits. She didn't want to have to explain that.

"Aren't romantic gifts thoughtful?"

Ty Lee glowers.

"You. Like. Dragons."


	7. Chapter 7

**007\. Festivals**

It is the Fire Days Festival and Azula promised she would take Ty Lee to it. The princess now regrets that offer.

"You are draining. You are a high maintenance girlfriend," Azula complains and Ty Lee can't believe the hypocrisy. She kisses Azula twice on the lips and it is so loud that a few heads turn to stare.

"You're the princess who would start a war over getting her nails filed the wrong shape," Ty Lee replies, squeezing her stuffed animal closer to her chest.

"I would _not_. Perhaps my hair being done the wrong way…"

Ty Lee giggles.


End file.
